Grease Monkey
by zebraboymom
Summary: Steve, Kono and automotive repair. Hmmm. Just a quick one-shot.


Grease Monkey

Zebraboymom

Disclaimer: They do not belong to me. I like them so much though.

Author Notes: Pretty depressed after Monday's show. I slowed down the tape and it's Kono's car and she's sitting in the front seat when it blows. I had a feeling when they brought in another girl something was up. Did they just think there wasn't any chemistry there? I don't know if I want a Hawaii Five-0 without Kono. For now, their relationship will flourish in fanficdom if I have anything to do with it, so here's a one shot while we wait in dread of the finale next week. Steve finds out Kono has mad skills.

It was Saturday afternoon and Steve was lying underneath his jeep swearing and banging on it in frustration. He had already called Danny and Chin for help and gotten a negatory from both. Danny had a date with his now single ex-wife and Chin had a certain doctor to see at the hospital. Steve needed to get the jeep going again if he was going to go surfing on Sunday. He yelled out in frustration.

"You stupid piece of junk."

"Well, thanks a lot."

"What?"

Steve sat up abruptly at the sound of a voice and forgot he was under the car. He hit his head and swore like a sailor.

"Boss, I'm shocked."

Steve looked up at a long pair of legs standing by his jeep. He'd know those legs anywhere. He rolled out from under the jeep rubbing his forehead.

"Kono what are you doing here?"

"Chin sent me to rescue you."

"You know about cars?"

"Took automotive shop in high school to meet boys and ended up loving it. Got an extra pair of coveralls?"

Steve stood up. Kono let out a long low whistle, reached up and brushed her fingertips across his forehead.

"That's gonna leave a bruise."

Steve shivered slightly at her touch. It seemed she was having that effect on him a lot lately. He ducked his head and went over to the wooden pegs along one wall, pulling down the smallest pair of coveralls he owned. He unzipped it and held it open for her to step in. As she pulled the sleeves on he zipped it up covering up her shorts and tank top. It swallowed her whole. He laughed as she stood before him swimming in fabric.

"Here."

Steve rolled up one sleeve for her past her slender wrists, then the other sleeve and then knelt down to roll the pant legs up. He smiled down at her girlie toenails painted pink and looked up at her with a grin that went from ear to ear.

"If I only had a picture of this for blackmail purposes."

"Do you want your jeep working again or not?"

"Yes, ma'am. Just tell me what to do."

Kono lay down and rolled under the jeep. She was quiet for a really long time. Just when he was about to make a snide remark she made a jubilant "ah ha" sound.

"What?"

"I think I found the problem."

"Really?"

"Come on down and I'll show you."

Steve crawled under the jeep with her and found himself wedged closely beside her. He took in her scent. It was all coconut and vanilla. It was heavenly. He tried to focus on her voice as she explained her findings. He was amazed to find out she really knew her stuff. It looked like all it would take was a new hose and a couple of replacement parts. She rolled out from under the jeep.

"Come on, we'll take my car."

Steve climbed in beside her as she peeled out of his driveway and headed up the beach. She seemed to know exactly where she was going. Ten minutes later they pulled up in front of what looked like a run down garage. A couple of guys with beards down to their chests were working on a hot rod. Kono hopped out and he watched as she ran towards the tall one.

"Hey Duke, how you doing Brah?"

The big guy looked up and smiled when he saw her. She ran at him and he caught her as she jumped in his arms and wrapped her legs around him.

"Kono! How you doing kid?"

"I've missed you Duke!"

The big guy hugged her tightly and then set her on the ground.

"Too long since I Iast saw you little one."

"Hey man, I need your help."

"Anything for you kid. How's Chin?"

"He's good. I need a few things."

An hour later Steve and Kono climbed back in her car. He had watched in awe as she walked down rows of junk cars and jeeps and stopped three times to pull parts off. Total cost was less than twenty bucks. He watched her put the car in gear and head back to his place. Finally Kono looked over at him when she realized he was staring.

"What?"

"Is there anything you can't do?"

She laughed and then thought hard for a minute.

"I can't hula. My Grammy tried to teach me for years, but I'm hopeless."

Steve laughed with her. When they got back to his place he couldn't help himself. He pulled her ponytail as she walked past him. She favored him with a dimply smile and a hard punch to the chest.

"Come on. I'm putting you to work now."

They scooted under his jeep side by side. For the next hour Kono showed him what to pull and what tools he needed to take his jeep apart. Occasionally their hands would brush and Steve was struck by how intimate it was here working side-by-side. Kono would smile at him from time to time and encourage him when he did the right thing. When they were finished she turned and looked into his eyes. He thought he was going to melt down right there on the spot. This girl was the total package. He had never found so many desirable traits in one woman before in his whole life. He knew he was smitten. He wondered if she felt anything for him. They climbed out from under the jeep and she jumped it. It started on the first try. She held her hand up for a high five and turned to hop down in front of him.

"Let's take it for a spin."

He chuckled and pulled a red rag from his back pocket.

"Hold still."

He used one gentle finger to lift her chin as he wiped a black oil smudge from her nose. He tilted her face up closer to his and he couldn't help himself; he placed a soft slow kiss to her lips. When he opened his eyes, Kono's huge brown ones were wide with shock.

"What was that for?"

"Uh…payment for services rendered?"

She relaxed then and let her hands find his waist.

"If I'd known that was the kind of pay scale you had, I would have applied for the grease monkey job a lot sooner."

Now it was Steve's turn to go wide-eyed. Kono smirked up at him. It took him a minute to realize that she was flirting back. He clasped his hands behind her neck.

"How about I compensate you more fully by taking you to dinner?"

"Hmm. That could work."

Kono unzipped her coveralls and stepped out revealing her long legs. Steve slipped out of his coveralls and took both pair to hang them back on the hooks. Kono climbed into his jeep and put her feet up on Steve's dash as she leaned back and pulled her hair out of the ponytail. He grinned again at the cute toenails and gunned his engine. They looked at each other for a few seconds realizing that something had shifted in their relationship. Steve hit the gas as he focused on the road.

"So how are you with motorcycles?"


End file.
